Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Train
by DragonHolder89
Summary: Cousins Hinata and Haru spend time on grandparents train. DisClaimer: i don't own Naruto, just Haru Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Train

Every summer, two cousins named Hinata and Haru go to live with their grandparents. Their grandparents work and live on a train. The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express isn't like other trains...  
One evening, the dinner bell rang on the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express and everybody walked to the dining car.  
Everybody except Hinata.  
"Where is your cousin?" Grandma asked Haru.  
"With her bird friends," Haru said.  
"I didn't know Hinata had bird friends," Grandma said.

In fact, Hinata had a thousand bird friends. Ever since she read a book about making bird calls, she'd spent every free moment at the window of the caboose. Tweet tweet tweeeeeeeet, she'd sing. No sparrow, robin, woodpecker or blue jay could resist. They flew in from all over and soon every inch of the caboose was packed with birds.

Not only did Hinata miss dinner that night she even missed her favorite chocolate and asparagus cake, which her grandfather baked every Tuesday night.  
"What on earth is your cousin doing?" Grandma asked Haru.  
"She really, really, really likes talking with those birds," Haru said.  
Hinata was spending so much time talking with her bird friends that she didn't hear about the train's newest adventure. The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express had picked up some explorers, and was going to chug its way all the way to the top of Mt. Pineapple.  
"It's one of the steepest mountains in the world," one of the explorers said. "They built train tracks on it, but no train has ever made it to the top. We'll be famous!"

The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express sped toward the mountain. The closer they got, the more excited everyone on the train became. The explorers pressed their faces to the windows. Haru pressed his face to the window. The grandparents pressed their faces to the windows. And Hinata, well, Hinata stayed in the caboose talking with her bird friends.  
Finally the train reached the base of Mt. Pineapple. The mountain was so tall nobody could see the top they just saw clouds.  
"Oh boy," Grandma said.  
"That's awfully steep," said Haru.  
"Here we go!" announced Grandpa.  
The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express inched forward and started the climb. Everyone on board clutched their chairs. The engine wheezed and strained. The wheels groaned. Slowly, very slowly, the train chugged ahead.

"We'll be able to see for hundreds of miles," one of the explorers exclaimed.  
"They'll write about us in the history books," another one said.  
"And we'll-"  
But suddenly the train stopped. Grandma and Grandpa came running out of the locomotive.  
"It's too steep!" they cried. "We can't make it up!"  
"Can we get out and push?" one of the explorers asked.  
"There aren't enough of us," Grandpa said.  
"Can we get rid of some extra weight?" Haru asked.  
"There's no extra weight to get rid of," Grandma said.  
Just then, the door to the caboose flung open. It was Hinata, wearing a funny grin on her face.  
"I've got an idea," she said. And at that, she ran to the nearest window, threw it open and called out the loudest tweeeeeeeeeeeet anyone had ever heard.

Everybody on the train stared. One by one, thousands of birds began to appear. Blackbirds and eagles and pigeons and crows and owls and hawks and hummingbirds flew in from as far as the eye could see. The sky was black with birds. There was even a pink flamingo.  
Hinata tweeted some more and in a flash the birds took off toward the front of the train - all carrying pieces of string in their beaks. In no time they were tying the string to different parts of the train.  
"Cross your fingers, everyone!" Hinata called, and the birds started to pull.  
There was a slight lurch. And then another. Very slowly, the birds tugged the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express forward. The train started moving faster. And then faster. The birds flapped and flapped, and Hinata cheered them on.  
Pretty soon the train was chugging around and around Mt. Pineapple until it was at the top. The train stopped on a flat section of the peak, and everybody climbed out to admire the incredible view. The birds had untied their pieces of string, and now they landed in a large circle near Hinata. Hinata introduced them to everyone from the train.  
"What would we have done without you all?" Grandma asked her granddaughter.  
"I don't know," Hinata said. "But I'm sure we could all go for some chocolate and asparagus cake."  
"I think I have some birdseed, too," Grandpa said, and he climbed back on the train to find it.  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Periwinkle TurkyWaddle Train 2

Every summer, two cousins named Hinata and Haru go to live with their grandparents. Their grandparents work and live on a train. The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express isn't like other trains...  
Hinata and Haru had just climbed out of their bunk beds, and were now in the unfortunate position of having a pirate standing before them. This was not the quiet and friendly kind of pirate. This was the snarling kind. He had buffalo bones in his teeth.

How did this pirate come to be standing in their caboose? It all started a week earlier, when the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express had picked up a load of explorers in Chattanooga. These weren't just any explorers. They had swum to the bottom of Lake Chattanooga and found the Lost Toad of Santo Domingo, the most valuable treasure on earth. They were taking it to the Museum of Things Related to Toads, for safekeeping Every day, as the train chugged through forests and swamps and cornfields, Hinata and Haru would come listen to the different passengers talk about their lives. There were professional rattlesnake jugglers. There were astronauts who'd just been to Mars. One inventor had created a phone booth that shrinks things down to peanut-size Hinata even helped him attach the metal switch that turned it on. But mostly the cousins talked to the explorers about the Lost Toad of Santo Domingo.

"A lot of people would like to get their hands on the Lost Toad," said one.  
"Wow," said Haru.  
"Especially pirates," another explorer said. "Pirates are very sneaky."  
"Gee," said Hinata.  
"Pirates' breath smells like sardines," said a third explorer.  
"Yuck," said Haru.  
"Anyway," said the explorer.  
The night before the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express arrived at the museum, Hinata and Haru were too excited to sleep. So they quietly climbed out of their beds, hoping to hear one last round of stories from the explorers. They were just creeping to their bedroom door when a very strong smell hit them. Not butterscotch. Not meatloaf. It was...sardines, oozing out from inside their closet.

"Uh oh," Haru said, and that moment the closet door flung open. A snarling pirate leapt out.  
"Arrrgh," he said.  
"Arrrgh?" replied Hinata, as politely as possible.  
"The Lost Toad," growled the pirate. "I want it."  
"But we don't have it!" Haru answered.  
The pirate turned to the closet door and took a bite out of it.  
"Get me the Lost Toad or your nose is next," snapped the pirate.  
"Fine, we'll take you to the Lost Toad. But we have to be very quiet," Hinata said.  
She and Haru led the pirate through the dark train cars, the countryside rushing past them in the windows. Haru could tell she was thinking carefully as she walked. The wheels clattered on the tracks. Finally they were in the train's storage car, full of crates and trunks.

"There," Hinata said at last, pointing at a narrow door in a dark corner. "The explorers keep the Lost Toad in there."  
The pirate snarled one last snarl, opened the door and stepped inside. Haru knew just what his cousin had in mind.  
"Now!" he shouted.  
At that Hinata flipped the metal switch and there was a flash of light. A great whirring sound came from inside the phone booth, followed by a rattling sound, and then a BLIP. Finally the door of the phone booth opened and the pirate stepped out. He was the size of a peanut. Even his sardine breath was only the size of peanut-sized breath.

"Arrrgh," he said, in a very tiny voice.  
Haru picked him up and they carried him to their parakeet cage.  
"Play nicely," he said.  
"Okay," the pirate said quietly.  
Hinata and Haru climbed back in bed and the next morning the train arrived at the Museum of Things Related to Toads. The explorers took their treasure inside, but not before they could say goodbye.  
"Thank you for a very memorable train ride," one of them said.  
"The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express is always memorable," Hinata replied, and then the train chugged away toward another adventure.  
The End 


	3. Chapter 3

Periwinkle TurkeyWaddle Train3

Every summer, two cousins named Hinata and Haru go to live with their grandparents. Their grandparents work and live on a train. The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express isn't like other trains...  
One morning Hinata and Haru woke up wanting to swim. They didn't want to swim just a little, either.

"I could swim all the way to the moon," Haru said.  
"That's all?" Hinata asked. "I could swim all the way to Saturn and back, and then to relax I'd go for another swim."  
Unfortunately, Hinata and Haru couldn't even swim the length of a toothpick that day there just aren't a lot of opportunities to go swimming on a train.  
So the cousins kept themselves busy by talking with the latest group of passengers on the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express. The latest group of passengers were all hat makers.

"So your job is to make hats for people?" Haru asked one of them.  
"Yep," the man said. He was making a hat that very moment.  
"What kind of hats do you all make?" Hinata asked.  
"Tiny hats," said a woman with very small ears.  
"Enormous hats," said a man with a very large nose.  
"Hats with birds on them," said a woman with feathery hair.  
Then the hat makers looked at each other.  
"We've also made a very, very special hat," one of them whispered. "It took us a year of work, day and night, and now we're bringing it to the International Hat Competition, on Lake Sassafras. Would you like to see it?"  
Hinata and Haru followed a group of hat makers to the freight car. Way in the back stood an enormous wooden crate. One of the hat makers took out a key, inserted it into a large lock, then opened another lock, and at last opened the lid.  
"Behold, the Triple-Quadruple Cat-Feeder Coffee-Maker Shoe-Polisher Deluxe!" she exclaimed. "It does just about anything you could want. It even scrubs your fingernails, we just didn't have room for that in the name."

It was the most incredible hat Hinata and Haru had ever seen. It reached all the way to the roof of the train when it was unfolded, it beeped when you touched it and it was covered in every color of the rainbow. The two cousins agreed that it would surely win the International Hat Competition.

"Pretty neat hat," Haru said in the caboose that night.  
"Yes," Hinata replied. "Almost as neat as swimming."  
By the next morning, the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express had reached Lake Sassafras, where the hat competition was being held. Everyone on the train was extremely excited, and the hat makers had taken the Triple-Quadruple Cat-Feeder Coffee-Maker Shoe-Polisher Deluxe out of its crate to make last-minute adjustments. That's when everything went very wrong.

WHOOOOSH. A great wind roared in at that moment, blowing the windows of the train open, blowing breakfasts off the tables, blowing tables off the floor - and, yes, blowing the Triple-Quadruple Cat-Feeder Coffee-Maker Shoe-Polisher Deluxe out a door and onto the lake. Several hat makers fainted at the same time.  
Hinata and Haru watched as the hat floated farther and farther out into the lake. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

The cousins jumped off the train, taken off their shoes and dived into Lake Sassafras. They swam and swam, faster than anyone had ever seen. In no time they'd reached the enormous hat, bobbing in the middle of the lake. They each grabbed a side and swam back to land with it.  
"You saved it!" one of the hat makers said. "And look, it's not even damaged!"  
"How can we ever thank you?" another asked.  
"You just did," Hinata said, drying off. "We just wanted to go swimming."  
The End 


	4. Chapter 4

Periwinkle TurkeyWaddle Train4

Every summer, two cousins named Hinata and Haru go to live with their grandparents. Their grandparents work and live on a train. The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express isn't like other trains...

Hinata and Haru were used to seeing big cities, tiny villages, exotic animals and strange sights zip past their caboose window as they rode the Periwinkle Turkeywadle Express- but nothing like what they saw when they woke up one particular Saturday morning.  
"Is that a leopard seal playing hopscotch?" Haru asked.  
"While humming the National Anthem?" Hinata continued.  
It was. As their grandparents explained, the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express had arrived at the North Pole and it was the Week of Spectacular Things. For the next seven days, the train would be chugging past one spectacular thing after another. This was a very special trip for the passengers. Unfortunately, it was soon a disaster for Hinata and Haru. There was only one camera and they both wanted to use it.

"I want to take pictures of the leopard seal," Haru said after breakfast.  
"No, I want to take pictures of that fox wearing suspenders," Hinata said.  
Haru stamped his foot.  
Hinata stamped both her feet.  
Haru held his breath and turned blue.  
Hinata held her breath and turned red.  
"No more turning colors," Grandpa declared. "You two need to find a solution, or neither of you will use the camera."  
For the rest of the day, Hinata and Haru paced up and down the length of the train, trying to solve their problem. The different passengers offered suggestions.

"Why don't you build another camera?" asked an inventor who was along for the ride.  
"Sounds like a lot of work," said Haru.  
"How about a duel?" asked a cowboy with a big cowboy hat.  
"Sounds messy," said Hinata.  
"Why don't you forget about taking pictures and do some back-flips?" a gymnast asked.  
"Hmmm," said Haru.  
Evening came and the two children were still quarreling about the camera. The leopard seal and fox were gone, and now they were passing a rare snow flamingo balancing on the nose of a purple mouse, who was playing "Happy Birthday" on the kazoo. Hinata and Haru bickered for nearly an hour. By the time they ran out of steam, neither of them had taken any pictures and it was now too dark to see anything.  
When Hinata and Haru awoke the next morning, something was different. For one thing, the train was stopped. For another thing, sitting in the passenger car, were the leopard seal, the fox, the rare snow flamingo and the purple mouse.  
"You're coming with us," squeaked the mouse.

The strange animals led Hinata and Haru off the train and into the snow. There was a small cave in the side of a snow bank, and everybody filed in. Inside the cave, the cousins saw a collection of even stranger things: a bicycle made of cheese, a square cantaloupe and a violin being played by a spider.  
"Let me ask you a question," the leopard seal said to Hinata and Haru. "Have you ever seen anything as strange as all this?"  
"Definitely not," said Hinata.  
"Are you ever going to forget all this strange stuff?" asked the leopard seal.  
"How could we?" said Haru.  
"There you go," said the fox. "You don't need to take pictures you'll remember everything clearly in your heads."  
Hinata and Haru looked at each other. The fox had a point. People who see bicycles made of cheese rarely forget them. The two cousins thanked their new friends and then walked back out of the cave. Their grandparents were waiting for them at the door to the train.  
"I hate to say it," Grandma said, "but the Week of Spectacular Things is almost over."  
"No it's not," Hinata said, smiling. She pointed at her head. "It's going to stay up here forever."  
The End 


	5. Chapter 5

Periwinkle TurkeyWaddle Train5

Every summer, two cousins named Hinata and Haru go to live with their grandparents. Their grandparents work and live on a train. The Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express isn't like other trains...  
One morning, Hinata and Haru were looking at the calendar on the wall of the caboose.

"Grandpa!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly. "Your birthday is next week!"  
"So it is," her grandfather said.

"Well, what do you want for your birthday?" Haru asked. "A ride on a hot air balloon? A trip to China? A Triple-Quadruple Cat-Feeder Coffee-Maker Shoe-Polisher Deluxe hat?"

"Oh, nothing fancy," Grandpa said. "Just a simple slice of tigerberry pie."

With that, he wandered off to the locomotive.  
"Uh oh," Hinata said to her cousin. "Tigerberries don't grow in this country. They don't even grow in other countries. The only place they grow is at the bottom of the ocean!"

The two cousins felt terrible how were they going to make Grandpa the tigerberry pie he wanted?  
"Do you know anyone with a submarine?" Haru asked Hinata.

"Nope. Do you know any professional scuba divers?" Hinata asked Haru.

"Nope."

For the next two days, the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express chugged across the country. Hinata and Haru spent the whole time thinking. That's what they were doing one afternoon when the train suddenly came to a screeching halt. A few minutes later their grandmother's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
"Sorry for the sudden stop, everyone. We almost passed my favorite farm," she said. "I had to stop and pick up some delicious Brussels sprouts."

"Yuck," Haru said.

"Wait," Hinata said. "A farm! We can farm our own tigerberries!"  
The two got to work. First they needed a seed from the rare bush. Since Hinata knew how to make bird calls, she began whistling out the window until a seagull flapped her way over. Hinata politely asked if the seagull knew how to get a tigerberry seed. "Seagulls can get any seed," the bird replied, and took off.

Next, they needed somewhere where the bush could grow. Haru dug his old aquarium out of the storage car of the train and filled it with salt water and sand. Soon he'd created a tiny little ocean, right there on the Periwinkle Turkeywaddle Express.  
After a day, the seagull flapped her way back to the window of the caboose.

"I had to ask a pelican, who had to ask a barracuda, who had to ask a crab. But we got your tigerberry seed," she said.

Hinata thanked her very much, and gave her a big sardine from her grandparents' refrigerator. Hinata rushed the tigerberry seed over to her cousin and the aquarium. The two buried the seed in the sand.

And then they waited. And waited. And waited. For three days.

"This is boring," Haru sighed.

"Extremely boring," Hinata moaned. "And it's not working. I don't see any tigerberry bush growing."  
That's when the two cousins heard a voice behind them.  
"Maybe you need to make fish sounds, so it really thinks it's at the bottom of the ocean." It was their Grandma. She added, "You might want to make fish faces, too."

"You knew about our plan for Grandpa's birthday?" Haru asked.

"Grandmas know everything," she said, and then wandered off to the locomotive.  
The two cousins looked at each other, shrugged, and then squished their lips into fish mouths.  
"Glub glub," they both said, trying very hard to sound like a pair of minnows.  
At first nothing happened. In fact, for a very long time nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, Haru's eyes got very wide, just like a fish's.

"Look!" he said, pointing at the tank. Hinata looked. A tiny, tiny green branch had just begun to peek out of the soil.  
"Glub glub!" they said, "glub glub!"

The bush grew and grew, and finally, by the morning of Grandpa's birthday, it had filled the aquarium. There, dangling beneath a narrow branch, hung a clump of bright red tigerberries.

The cousins rolled up their sleeves, reached into the tank and pulled out the berries.

"Think there's enough to make a slice of pie?" Haru asked.

"I think there's enough for a pie and for us to each try a tigerberry right now," Hinata said, licking her lips. So they did. They were perfect. With that, they ran off to the kitchen in the caboose and baked the most delicious tigerberry pie anyone had ever tasted.

"Happy birthday!" the two shouted that night at dinner.  
"You remembered!" Grandpa exclaimed, as Hinata and Haru presented him with his slice.  
"Glub glub," the cousins said. "Glub glub."  
The End 


End file.
